goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Flipline idol: chuck and Mandi
Transcript Pa grape: And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Chuck and Mandi! (Crowd Cheering) Mandi: I'm a mother' train wreck I don't wanna be too much But I don't wanna miss your touch And you don't seem to give a I don't wanna keep you waiting But I do just what I have to do And I might not be the one for you But you ain't about to have no boo, 'cause I know we be so complicated But we be so smitten, it's crazy I can't have what I want, but neither can you You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Chuck: Even though you ain't mine I promise the way we fight Make me honestly feel like we just in love 'Cause, baby, when push comes to shove Damn, baby, I'm a train wreck, too (too) I lose my mind when it comes to you I take time with the ones I choose And I don't want to smile if it ain't from you, yeah I know we be so complicated Lovin' you sometimes drive me crazy 'Cause I can't have what I want and neither can you (oh no) Mandi: You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Both: I wanna kiss you (yeah), don't wanna miss you (yeah) But I can't be with you 'cause I got issues Yeah, on the surface, seem like it's easy Careful with words, but it's still hard to read me Stress high when the trust low (mmh) Bad vibes, where'd the fun go? (Ohh) Try to open up and love more (love more) Try to open up and love more Mandi: If you were my boyfriend Chuck: And you were my girlfriend Both: I probably wouldn't see nobody else But I can't guarantee that by myself You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, I ain't your girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else (nobody) And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you know you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah, mmh) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody (oh yeah) You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody (Crowd cheering) pa grape: they are on the roll! announcer: promotional items is not considering by... (rollin runners) announcer: introducing the original rollin runners, just lower and lock your wheels, it’s the fun way to get from here to there or anywhere, and its not just a sneaker and it’s not just a skate, it’s a skate shoe that looks cool too, when schools out, you restore your wheels and your sneakers and now your skates, no more hassling with carrying and assembling, look, your good to go in just seconds, now you can skate to the store lock up your wheels and walk through the door, similar products cost 125 dollars or more, rollin runners are avaliable directly from the manifacture from fourth nine fifty five plus shipping and handling, remember you must be 18 years or older to call, and when you call ask about our safety gear offer, that’s the original rollin runners, for payments of fourth nine fifty nine, each rollin runners comes with 30 day money back guarantee, rollin runners, not just a shoe, but inline skate, too! British announcer: call 1-800 785 5599 to order rollin runners that’s 1-800 785 5599, you must be 18 or older to call Category:Flipline idol